


Split in Two

by soer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually quite energetic, Wendy has suddenly fallen into a lethargic state. Peter won’t directly admit it, but anyone on Neverland could tell you he’s worried for the girl. Not that they blame him--this strange behavior on a land that never changes bothers them, and they’d rather go back to having their fun like they used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split in Two

**Author's Note:**

> Between each section is the passage of time, no event directly happens right after the other except when labeled as such. Time is blurred in both cursed!Storybrooke and Neverland; Wendy is too confused to keep track of time and Peter never bothers to, having existed for as long as he does. In this, Peter Pan is not Rumpelstiltskin’s father. Also, this does not follow ouat’s typical Wendy/Peter/Lost Boys/Neverland relationship.

_Neverland_

The girlish laughter rang out through the forest as she ran ahead of the Lost Boys, faster than the opposing team. Up ahead, she could see the blonde and the brunet positioned at the next marker. Footsteps from behind alerted to her approaching opponent and she surged forward, determined to outrun him. Her hand slapped Sam’s outstretched one and he dashed off immediately, headed towards the finish line. Wendy, now that she had done her part, slowed down to walk but kept moving forward, eager to see who the victor was. No doubt Felix, Peter’s right hand, would surely win, but Wendy had given Sam a head start by reaching him first.

She reached the camp where all the other boys were waiting and joined in the crowd, watching. There was Sam and behind him Felix, several feet behind. Though the brunet had a good head start, the blonde was slowly gaining on the other, until both were neck and neck. Wendy was pleased to see that Sam wasn’t letting the proximity of Felix get to him, concentrating on his own path instead. Closer they came forward and the audience waited with anticipation, bursting into cheers when the finish line was crossed. Sam had beat Felix by a _millimeter_.

“Seems like you’re losing your touch Felix,” Peter Pan said, dropping down to the ground from above without a sound. “Congratulations Sam! It seems all your practice has paid off.”

The brunet flushed with pride upon hearing his leader’s compliment. “You noticed?”

“Noticed? Of course I did!” Peter had a wild grin on his face. “I _always_ know what’s happening on Neverland.” The boys and Wendy joined in his infectious laughter.

“Cheer up, Felix!” Wendy said, clapping the other’s shoulder after noticing the frown on his face. “It’s his first victory and you know we get so few for our team.”

Felix rolled his eyes but let her lead him along to where the others were at. Peter beckoned for them both to join him at the front and they enjoyed another night of celebration.

As they ate and chattered around the campfire, sitting on a log, Wendy rubbed her head, feeling slightly dizzy, but when asked, she dismissed it. It was a rather small thing anyhow, no reason to bother anyone else with.

_Storybrooke_

When she first awoke, she could only be surprised. How could she not be? The environment was completely different from Neverland. Here, she was in a building, where she should only be surrounded by nature. It was like a long lost dream, but distant, all the same. Nothing was familiar as it should be, which made sense since she doubted she was back at home.

The white walls and cleanliness, along with her being situated on a bed, reminded her of the hospital. “Where… where am I?” she whispered with some disbelief. This placed seemed so real… but it couldn’t be, could it? If it was real though, how on earth did she get here?

A woman came into the room, smartly dressed, and took a seat in the chair beside her bed. “I see you’ve awakened. How do you feel?”

Wendy ignored the question. “Where am I?” she asked instead.

“I’m not surprised that you don’t remember. Wendy, you’re in a hospital.”

“Am I sick?”

“You are, but not in a physical way.”

Wendy stared at her. “How did I get here?” she asked, softly.

“Your parents brought you here to help you get better, of course. Who else would?”

Wendy’s eyes widened. “My parents?” Wendy bit her lip. “Where are they now? Can… Can I see them?”

The woman shook her head. “I’m afraid they’re quite busy taking care of your siblings. I’m not allowed to let them know until you’re completely better, Wendy. You’ve relapsed too many times and I don’t want to give your parents false hope.”

Wendy tried to make sense of the information. “What you’re saying is… Is that I’ve been here, in a hospital, for a long, long time.”

The woman nodded. “Yes, that is correct.”

Encouraged, Wendy kept going. “But… how can that be? I was sure that I was in Neverland a moment ago.”

The grown-up looked at her with some sympathy. “Wendy, Neverland is just in your imagination. It’s not real.” The girl gaped at her, so she leaned back in her chair. “Do you know remember why you’re here, Wendy? It’s because your vivid imagination interferes with your life, and your family is worried about you.”

Wendy couldn’t believe it. “Are you telling me that I’ve been living in my head this whole time?” she asked weakly.

“I’m afraid so.”

The girl looked as if she wanted to say something, but changed her mind and took a deep breath instead. “How long… how long have I been here?”

The woman had to hide the smile that wanted to come out. It seemed that convincing the child would be easier than she had expected. “About three years or so, on and off again. Surely you remember?”

“I-” Wendy hesitated, flashes of random memory suddenly appeared in her mind. “I don’t know. But… there’s one thing I’m confused about, ma’am.” Wendy stared at the other openly. “If what you say is true, then why did I go back to Neverland when I’ve been trying to escape it since the beginning?” The adult was speechless, and Wendy felt a small amount of satisfaction by that, but only a little. It was true that she had tried to escape from Neverland, but that was just in the beginning years. Over time, though time supposedly didn’t exist in Neverland, she had adjusted, and was making the best of her situation. To say all her experiences of the past was just a dream… was just her _imagination_ … Wendy wasn’t entirely sure that she could trust what the adult was saying, no matter how tempting it seemed.

And the woman said she had been here for three years… but surely, it had been several decades since she first stepped foot on the island? In that regard, Peter had never given her a straight answer, but she was sure that she had been on that island for a long, long time. She waited for a response, but never got it. The woman pursed her lips into a thin line and then waved her hand. Wendy’s eyes closed and she slumped back down onto the bed, asleep. It seemed that the girl would require more effort than she had thought.

**Wendy**

She awoke from the dream with a start, and found herself feeling relief to see the familiar surroundings of her room in Neverland. Was it just a dream, then? It seemed so real…

But as the days passed, the dreams never relented, even progressing onward to contain different contents. Now Wendy wasn’t sure what to make of them, exactly.

_Neverland_

Wendy awoke with a gasp and his name on her lips. “Peter, Peter,” she rasped, hands scrabbling at the air for any grasp of him. Peter, sitting beside her on the grass, caught her hands and held them.

“Shhh… What’s the matter Wendy?” he asked her gently, soothingly, and she couldn’t help the relief she felt from his presence.

“It’s my dreams, Peter,” Wendy told him honestly. “Whenever I go to sleep, I find myself in a room, in a hospital, I think. I never see anyone else except for a lady and myself, and we talk.”

There was more to it, and Peter pressed her. “What do you talk about?”

She swallowed. “We talk about… about my parents and about Neverland. She says it’s a part of my imagination. The worst part of it is that sometimes I think it’s real.”

Peter patted the back of her head. “Real? How can it be real? Remember, you’re in Neverland. No one leaves Neverland, especially not without my permission,” he told her. “I assure you, that place is the dream, not this one.”

She nodded, and wiped away her tears. “Peter, can we go for a walk? I feel like I haven’t moved in ages.” He didn’t bother to tell her that she had been asleep for days, only nodded and helped her up. The fresh air did her some good, and Peter was able to convince her to eat something before she inevitably returned to sleep.

And then it started, where she was awake, but listless, lifeless, no matter what he did to grab her attention. Peter Pan even brought Tinker Bell into the camp despite their mutual dislike for each other, but even the disgraced fairy could not figure out the mystery.

“It’s almost as if her mind is elsewhere,” the blonde commented absentmindedly. “How curious…”

_Storybrooke_

She awoke in that dreaded room again, and all she felt was despair. There was her captor again, sitting calmly in the chair, watching her. Yes, her captor. The woman, she had thought her kind when they first met, but Wendy didn’t like how she kept trying to convince her that Neverland was not real. Because she couldn’t believe all that time on the island was just her imagination. Admitting that would make it too real, too hard for her bear.

“Hello again Wendy.”

“Hello Miss Mills.”

“Wendy, don’t you want to see your parents again? Don’t you miss them? They miss you. But you know they can’t visit you until you start to get better. This story, this _fantasy_ about Neverland has to stop. It’s not _real_ , Wendy.”

“No, it _is_ real. I’ve seen it, I’ve walked on it. It is real.” Wendy said, stubbornly defending the island.

Regina shook her head sympathetically. “I’m afraid it’s all in your head, my dear.” When the girl looked away stubbornly, she sighed. “You know… your brothers are quite worried about you.”

 _That_ caught Wendy’s attention. “John? Michael?” She searched the adult’s eyes desperately. “Please, can I see them?”

The woman shook her head sadly. “I’m afraid that’s not possible until you’ve gotten better. Your parents don’t want your erratic behavior to affect them. I’m sure you understand.”

Wedny felt as if she wanted to cry. “But there’s nothing _wrong with me_ ,” she said, and then really began to cry. “Please, just let me out of here. Let me see my brothers.”

“I’m afraid that can only happen when you’ve decided to grow up and stop believing in silly stories,” the woman said, standing up, and Wendy watched her go helplessly. “It’s your choice Wendy. Your imagination and this room, or reality with your brothers.”

The door closed behind her with a click.

_Neverland_

Wendy seemed to be a shell of her former self, weak and tired, nothing like the feisty girl he had met all those years ago. On the advice of Tinker Bell, Peter and the Lost Boys encouraged Wendy to keep awake with activities for as long as she could, but not to exhaust her to the point of collapse. Though he would never admit it, Peter was worried for the girl. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he would definitely put a stop to it.

He returned to the camp and was greeted by the sound of sobbing. It wasn’t one of his boys longing for home though. No, what put him on alert was the fact that the tears belonged to Wendy. A glance at Felix posted by the campfire confirmed his thoughts, as his second-in-command seemed relieved to see Peter return. He assumed that meant Wendy had been crying for quite some time now, but not too long, or Felix would’ve already gone up to check on her. Quickly, he climbed up the treehouse and made his way to her side. She was sitting up on her bed, a troubled expression on her face. Though he didn’t bother to be silent with his footsteps, she barely noticed him crossing the room and taking a seat on the bed next to her.

“What do I do?” she sobbed quietly. “I don’t want to stop believing in Peter.”

His heart lurched. What?! What did she just say?!! It was then he realized the gravity of the situation. So, not only did he have to look for the Truest Believer, but now he had to focus more time on Wendy.

“Wendy,” he said, pulling her into his arms to encase her in a gentle hug. “Wendy, I’m right here.”

She seemed to come out of her trance then, and seemed surprised to see him. “You- You’re not a dream?”

“Of course not,” he scoffed. “Why would I be?”

She shook her head, turning away from him. “I don’t know. I don’t know what’s a dream and what’s reality anymore. When I’m here, this feels so real, but over there, Neverland feels like a dream.”

“Why can’t this be the truth? The reality?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because it seems too good to be true? To be real?” She shook her head. “I’m so, so confused, Peter. Please, let me see John and Michael.” She pleaded earnestly, searching the other’s eyes desperately. “I know _they’re real_ , please, let me see them.”

His body tensed slightly, but he kept his expression relaxed. “You know I can’t do that Wendy.”

Upon hearing his answer, she burst into a fresh batch of tears, burying her face into his chest, soaking his shirt with salt water. It was only for a moment though. Quite soon, she slumped against him unconscious, having tired herself out.

As soon as he felt her breathing even out, he lay her back down, tucking the blanket around her gently. After that task was done, he straightened up, and gone was his gentleness. Instead, his face settled into a dark and cold expression. Climbing down from the treehouse, he ignored the majority of his Lost Boys. They had stepped toward him in eagerness, but one look at him had them backing away. Peter motioned to Felix who came to him immediately. “You’re in charge. I’ll return soon.”

**Peter**

“What do you sense?” Peter asked, looking out at the waves of blue that surrounded his domain. “That disturbance, is it connected?”

Behind him his Shadow hovered. “Yes. It seems as though Enchanted Forest magic is clashing with Neverland magic. The brunt of it is focused on Wendy, as was suspected.”

“But now we know where to start.” Peter fell silent and let the sound of the wind combing through the trees and waves of the ocean wash over him. “Didn’t something happen in that land recently?”

“Yes, a curse of sort.”

“What happened to them?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Then I guess we’re about to find out.”

_Storybrooke_

Tinker Bell’s words from so long ago had him thinking, and after the change in Wendy’s behavior, he found himself meeting up with the fairy he had used to call friend more often. Despite their mutual dislike for each other, both had a soft spot for Wendy. In short, it was a truce of sorts. With some thinking, the two were able to come up with a plan.

And now, he was flying high in the sky, invisible to the rest of the mundane world, the one with the least magic. The world that he was born into originally, and Wendy as well. But there was just too many people, too many places. How on earth would he ever find her?

He landed down in one town, a place that drew him in more than any other. It was strange, but he thought he could detect a trace of magic. Perhaps it was connected with the Enchanted Forest? But he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He shook his head. Never mind that. It had been about three days since he last left Neverland. Peter Pan closed his eyes and opened his senses, straining to hear the voice that he sought. There were interesting children here, boys aplenty, but it was a certain girl’s voice he sought.

_Neverland_

A scream cut through the clearing and the sleeping boys jerked awake at the sound. What on earth was that? But as they waved away the sleepiness, the sound registered in their minds. That was a girl’s voice--in fact, it was Wendy’s! They panicked for a moment, and some rushed alongside Felix up the treehouse where the girl resided to take of the possible intruder while the rest stayed alert on the ground below.

They found her sitting on the bed, crying and screaming, awake, but not yet awake. Nibs and Tootles stayed behind on Felix’s signal though they ached to comfort her as well, checking the room for any disarray that might have been caused by an intruder.

“Wendy. _Wendy._ It’s Felix. What’s wrong?”

She seemed to not see him though, fighting off an invisible enemy. “Stop!” she cried. “Please, no! No, I won’t say it! I can’t!” She struggled in his grip. “Stop it, stop it! Someone help me! Peter! Help me! Peter!” she sobbed, her body racking with the force of his tremors.

The Lost Boys exchanged nervous glances with each other. Peter wasn’t back from his excursion yet… What should they do? How could they help her? But Felix wasn’t second-in-command for slow thinking. “Both of you, go down and find Tinker Bell. Tell her what’s happened and then bring her here _immediately_.”

The two nodded and quickly scampered down the ladder. Words were exchanged down below, but Felix ignored them, trying to console the girl. She seemed to be affected by his touch, but still wasn’t quite aware of him. He frowned, eyebrows furrowed in thought. She had been this way lately, and everyone had noticed. Not just because Peter had a soft spot of sorts for her, but because they all did. His eyes lit up suddenly with an idea, and he hoped that it would work while he waited for the boys to return with the fairy in tow. “Shadow, I need you now.”

He waited, but kept in mind the belief the Shadow would appear. Neverland was a place that was funded on beliefs, and though there was no sure way for him to know if his voice reached the Shadow, his belief in his action would surely bring a point in his favor.

It came, silent as the black night, swooping into the room through the window, landing a distance away from Felix and Wendy. It would be more accurate to say the Shadow hovered, for in actually, its feet never really touched the ground. Nevertheless, it was here, to Felix’s relief. It cocked its head, regarding Felix and his crying companion with curiosity, but Felix knew there was no way that it was unaware of what had occurred.

“Do you think you can calm her down?” He asked. The girl was still an uncontrollable mess. “Just until Tinker Bell gets here with a sleeping draught,” he explained.

It moved forward, its dark features taking on a familiar color with every step forward and Felix left Wendy’s side to allow the Shadow room, taking a spot by the wall and keeping watch on them as well as for the boys and Tink. Felix was looking at Peter now, though he knew Peter was currently realms away, but that was the Shadow’s ability, able to transform into any living being. And being a part of Peter, it was not unreasonable to assume that it was in a way, Peter Pan. After all, Peter spoke to them through his Shadow at times when he was away, and they were to obey those commands as if it were Peter himself issuing them.

“Wendy, I’m here.” Shadow Peter said, and Felix watched with interest, curious to see if Wendy could tell the difference. Though he was confident that she shouldn’t be able to--they were essentially the same person. Hopefully he resembled Peter enough to bring her out of this maddening state.

Wendy’s eyes fluttered, and for a moment, she was really looking at him. “Peter?” she whispered.

“What’s the matter Wendy-bird?” it asked consoling her. “Are you having a nightmare?”

She nodded, but her tears seemed to be drying up. “I-I think so… But it feels real…”

“Some dreams often do,” it told her. “But that’s not reality.”

She looked up at him, eyes roaming and then gave out a soft smile. “Thank you. But you don’t have to pretend to be him to comfort me, you know.”

Felix would have been a liar if he didn’t admit his surprise at her admission, but he also curiously took note of how the other didn’t seem at all surprised by her comment, letting the color fade from its form as a response.

“See? It’s not that difficult,” Wendy said, calmer now and the two in the room hoped that it would be the end of the girl’s distress.

But then an alarmed expression flickered across her face and she seemed to be drifting back to her nightmare. She fought against it, desperately. “Shadow, help,” she cried, clutching onto the figure desperately. “I- I don’t want to go back to that place but it’s-it’s pulling me back… please, please help me.”

There was nothing the Shadow could physically do and though its face was dark, Felix knew a flicker of helplessness crossed its face. He knew the feeling as well. Though they both wanted to do something for Wendy, the monster she was facing wasn’t physical. It was an enemy within her mind, something that they couldn’t fight against.

There was a clamor of sound from the bottom of the tree that brought them out of their focus on Wendy and back to their surroundings. Tinker Bell appeared with her hair in disarray and a winded breath, but no one paid attention to that. The boys seemed to have explained the situation to her, so she wasted no time in crossing over to the girl. “Wendy, drink this, quickly. It will force you into a dreamless sleep, though it may be temporary.”

She nodded and put the offered vial to her lips, drinking the contents without hesitation. Immediately, it seemed to take effect, and Wendy smiled as her dream became rather distant and fuzzy. “It’s working,” she said softly, and wanted to stay awake, but the draught was forcing her into sleep. The last works on her lips was for the Shadow to stay before she fell to the potion’s effects.

Adhering to her desires, the Shadow dismissed the rest of them from the treehouse and stayed beside her, a silent guardian. Felix and Tinker Bell climbed down from the treehouse and were able to reassure the others that the matter was taken care of.

“What do you mean the draught’s effects were only temporary?” Felix asked Tinker Bell while the boys around them drifted off to sleep.

“Some type of magic is pulling at Wendy, but at the same time it’s battling the magic of this land,” the fairy explained. “The draught is able to pull her into a dreamless sleep because it has a mix of both magics. It’s only temporary because I’m not strong enough to fight back against those two forces. We also can’t rely on this because too much of it will build an immunity in her system.”

“What about the Shadow then,” Felix studied the fairy’s face. “The Shadow originally comes into the dreams of boys, why can’t it go into Wendy’s and battle whatever she’s facing?”

Tinker Bell shook her head. “If the solution was that easy, we wouldn’t be talking right now. The Shadow can’t go in because it’s not really quite a dream. It’s just the easiest way to describe it.”

“How long will this last? The constant disturbance from Wendy is costing all of our sleep.” Felix asked, trying to brush off his concern for Wendy as annoyance.

She sighed. “Pan went to deal with it a few days ago, didn’t he? I hope for Wendy’s sake it will be fixed soon. I fear what might happen if this goes on for much longer. Two magics clashing constantly is never a good sign. We both know Pan is quite fond of his toys, but the other caster isn’t quite willing to give up either.”

_Storybrooke_

Storybrooke, this town full of Enchanted Forest inhabitants was… interesting to say the least. Peter had already been here for a couple of days but had recognized several prominent figures such as the Blue Fairy and the Huntsman. He had figured out very quickly that no one in the town recalled their lives from the Enchanted Forest and it was strange to hear them call themselves by other names but it was easier for him to gather information.

Faintly, he heard the voice he sought, dim and distant and he bolted up from where he was resting up on a tree. With quiet and stealthy steps he kept going until he reached a specific building. The hospital. Peter frowned. The first time he had arrived in the town, he had headed straight for the hospital and searched it from top to bottom but couldn’t find a trace of Wendy anywhere.

He slipped in and followed the echo of a voice. It led him through a winding corridor until he reached a room. Testing the door, he noticed it wasn’t locked, and entered it. The occupant sitting in the middle on the white bed stiffened when the door creaked open and but her face quickly transformed into shock. Peter couldn’t help the surprise that crossed his face as well.

“Peter?” she gasped, eyes wide. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you,” he told her, closing the door and making his way towards her.

“How can you be here?” Suddenly, she looked rather frightened. “Peter… if you’re here, does this mean that this is reality?” She couldn’t bear the possibility. “But, you shouldn’t even know me, if what Miss Mills said was true, if all that’s happened is just my imagination.”

“Wendy, it may be a bit difficult to explain, but you must trust me. I am real.”

“And Neverland?” she asked, softly.

“What do you think? If Peter Pan is real, how can Neverland not be real? After all, I live there.”

She smiled and he was glad to see her initial panic slink away. “Please explain then. What’s really going on Peter?”

“You’re split in two, Wendy-Bird,” Peter began and Wendy frowned, not understanding but she let him continue. “Your body is in Neverland, but the curse of this land has somehow snatched your mind up.”

Wendy’s brow furrowed. “Curse? What curse?”

“A curse that took away the memories of all the Enchanted Forest inhabitants and gave them new identities and memories.” He didn’t bother to hide his disdain.

Wendy gasped. “That’s terrible! But, if my mind was snatched by the curse, then how can I still remember?”

Peter gave her a shark’s grin, his eyes devious. “Ah, but there lies the brilliance! You still remember because you technically are still in Neverland and the magic of that place protects you. The curse may be pulling you away, but I don’t give up anything without a fight.” He stared into her eyes. “There’s something important you need to know though Wendy. I don’t know when this curse will end, but until it does you have to stay strong. From what I can tell, as long as you keep fighting, as long as you still _believe_ in Neverland, the curse won’t be able to wipe your identity away. Do you believe me?”

Wendy nodded. That was the most logical explanation, and she felt relief to know that she had been correct all along. That Neverland and her time on the island had been real.

He smiled at her. “Good.” There was a noise in the hallway and they froze, silent. Listening closely, they could tell that it was footsteps, headed closer. “Wendy-bird, stay strong. You’ll be home soon.” He leaned in and kissed the top of her forehead.

“Peter…” Wendy looked at him with a trace of fear on her face but he smirked at her in that way of his when he was always right and she couldn’t help the comfort she felt at seeing that familiarity.

“The next time you see me again will be in Neverland. But don’t doubt. Trust me, Darling.”

And then he was gone, slipped out of the door and out of the room like he never existed. She touched her forehead tenderly, and for a minute recalled his skin on hers, so warm and real. Wendy smiled, strengthened. When Regina entered the room, the girl was ready for her.

Peter walked down the corridor and combated his emotions. What he felt when he saw Wendy… there was relief to actually find her, but her scared expression… he hadn’t liked it one bit. He was about to walk out of the building when a small boy caught his eye and he made his way over to him.

“Hello there,” he greeted, and froze with shock when he saw who he was talking to.

The boy didn’t seem to notice his reaction and smiled back at Peter. “Hi!” He studied Peter with some curiosity. “I haven’t seen you around before.”

“I’m just visiting some hospital relations,” Peter replied. “The name’s Peter,” he said, extending his hand to the other.

“I’m Henry,” the boy replied and shook the offered hand. “I wonder which fairy tale character you are…”

Peter raised his eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you see, the town is under a curse. My adopted mother is the Evil Queen that casted it, but my real mom and I are trying to break it. She’s the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming,” he told the older boy confidentially, and revealed his theory.

“How fascinating.” Peter said. “You said your mother is trying to break the curse? How far along do you think she’s come? When will everyone remember who they really are?”

“Well, she doesn’t believe… I’m trying to help her, but it’s kind of hard. I think she’s starting to, but I’m not sure.”

Peter snorted with some disdain. “Isn’t that typical of adults though? Never believing in the truth, in magic, when it’s staring them right in the face.”

Henry stared at him. “Wait, you believe me?”

Peter gave him a pointed look. “Why wouldn’t I? It explains so much about my life, why I feel confused sometimes. Out of place if you will.” He reached out and took Henry’s hands in his. “Henry, I believe you about the curse and magic. For the sake of everyone, I hope your mother will believe enough to break the curse.”

Henry smiled at Peter. “Thanks! I’ll do my best.”

Peter smiled back and tousled Henry’s hair. “I’ve got to get going now, but I’m rooting for you.”

As he exited the hospital, Peter’s mind churned with thoughts, but now it was more focused and calculating. He had found him, the Truest Believer, but he couldn’t do anything to the boy now. No, the time wasn’t quite right. According to the boy, no outsiders could enter the town while the curse was still intact, but his mother, the _Savior_ was already working on breaking it. Seeing how the Evil Queen was getting more and more restless, Peter knew it was only a matter of time before it broke. But now he knew what to do.

_Neverland_

Peter returned to his magical island in a happier mood than he had been when he left it. He had both Felix and his Shadow to fill him in on the events that had happened on the island since his time in the cursed land had strained his relationship with Neverland as it had with Wendy.

Some time passed outside of the island but Peter knew _exactly_ when the curse of Storybrooke was broken. Wendy had suddenly gasped awake and he was aware of the magic tendril that had been coiled around her dissolve into the air.

“Peter,” she said with relief upon seeing him and the familiar surroundings of Neverland, throwing her arms around his neck. “I’m free,” she whispered with relief. He returned her hug and stroked her back, allowing himself for the moment to feel that rare happiness that occurred whenever he was with Wendy. “So you are, my Wendy-bird, so you are.”

She beamed and threw off the blankets, eager to reunite with the other inhabitants of the island. Seeing as how she hadn’t walked for a while, her legs wobbled and threatened to topple her over, but Peter caught her in his arms before she could fall. “Careful now,” he said with that smile on his lips.

She smacked his shoulder, but was still smiling. “Thank you Peter,” she said and allowed him to carry her down to the ground. 

Peter set her down on a log bench and stepped back, allowing her to interact with the other boys. But now that the problem with Wendy was taken care of, it was time for him to set his plans in motion. He had already located the Truest Believer… now he would send in his agents to snap the trap in place.

_“And so it begins. Go, and bring the Truest Believer to Neverland.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Written: November 14th – 25th, 2013


End file.
